Power Rangers: Hidden Talent
One day after Tommy's karate class, one of his students went up to him. "Tommy," asked Josh, "Do you think I could take this class another day?" "Why?" Tommy asked as he toweled himself off. "I'm taking up playing the drums." His friends started to diss him. "I thought we were jocks! We can listen, but not play music!" "Rapping's cool, but singing and/or playing an instrument's for sissies, canaries!" "Stop it!" snapped Tomy. "I don't like that Brady Bunch philosphy! Josh can take up the drums and do karate. I got to go. Why don't you attend the Angel Grove Music Fest?" "Yeah, when the White Ranger plays the drums!" as his friends laughed at Josh. Later at Kimberly's garage, Tommy was playing the drums as Rocky played base guitar, Adam on sax, Aisha on keys, and Kimberly on vocals/guitar. They were rehearsing for the Music Fest. As they got through, Billy came in with an ice pack full of sodas as the band took a break. "Sounding good." Billy complimented. "Why couldn't you join the band?" asked Adam. "We need a male vocal. The guys are too chicken to sing!" Aisha pointed out. "Look," Billy said, "I'll do anything for the band, but not to be in it." "Okay," Kimberly said, "Fix my amp!" As the gang left for a break, Billy felt like Cinderella. Up on the moon, Rita and Zedd were stewing over a plan as Squatt & Baboo were dancing. "I didn't know the Rangers could rock, all except Billy," said Squatt. "Not only do they beat us, now they play in a band!" Zedd groaned. "That gives me much more of a headache!" Rita cried, "Since they like rock music, let's turn those Rangers into rocks!" "Good idea, my sweet!" Zedd exclaimed, as he called for Finster. "Remake the Guitardo monster that will turn those Power Punies into rocks!" as they both cackled. At Kimberly's garage, Billy fixed Kim's amp. And then he got his own electric guitar to try it out. Billy looked to find no one around, then he started playing guitar chords and started singing, "Whatever will I do if the gang sees me now. I got a hidden talent that I keep to myself." Billy continued strumming as Kimberly caught him. "Gotcha!" she said as she surprised Billy. He turned off the amp and took off his guitar. "This is so cool!" Kim shrieked, "You never told me you could sing and play guitar! You got a good voice!" Billy then explained, "My grandma encouraged me to play guitar and I always humored her to sing to her when she visits. I didn't want to tell her I like science better. But I'm more of a strummer than a lead. I'm not any Eddie Van Halen. You're not going to tell the others are you?" Kim nodded. "That's blackmail!" "I'd rather call it pink mail!" Then Tommy came in as he talked to Billy. "You have courage to show your hidden talent. Remember when you dressed up as a cowboy for the talent show and couldn't perform because Bulk and Skull destrung your guitar? Here's your chance for a comeback now that they left for a camping trip." "Nobody in your karate class knows that macho Tommy Oliver can play the drums," pointed out Billy as Tommy went to his drums. "I like to teach some certain students a lesson since Josh is taking up drums," Tommy said as he played a snare drum roll. At Angel Grove Park where workers were setting up for the Music Fest, Rita and Zedd unleashed the Putties, Goldar and Guitardo as folks ran for their lives. "Don't go! I'd like to play you my greatest hits!" as Guitardo played some weird music as folks screamed and ran away. At the garage, Billy joined the band, the communicators beeped as they were about to play. "Why does this always happen to me?" sighed Billy as they teleported to the Command Center. At the Command Center, Zordon told them, "first off Rangers, your band's good. You can accomplish a whole lot with music." "Thanks," they all said. "Aye, aye, aye. Don't worry Billy, you'll get your chance!" said Alpha. "Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd have unleashed Goldar and his putties along with Guitardo." "Not that flat toned beast," said Rocky. "Zordon," Kimberly asked, "We don't have the weapons we used the last time we faced Guitardo. How are we gonna do it?" "With a sonic blaster guitar," Alpha said as he brought it out and gave it to Kimberly. "No, this is Billy's episode! Let him be the hero." she said. "Very well and let the power protect you," said Zordon as they morphed. The Power Rangers got to cruise Angel Grove driving their Shark Cycles as Billy had that weapon on his back. Billy drove next to Tommy as they sang "Born To Be Wild." "Cut that out!" Zordon told them on their communicator. Then they drove fast and did wheelies. "COOL!" the Blue and White Rangers said as they slapped hands! "Boys...," growned the Pink and Yellow Rangers. When they arrived at the park, all the Rangers got off their Shark Cycles, except Tommy, to battle Putties. The White Ranger was still driving his Shark Cycle battling Goldar. "Get off that toy and fight fair, White Ranger!" Goldar complained. "No way, greasy monkey!" he said as he used his weapons on him. He pushed a button to release a net and capture Goldar. Then he tied him on his Shark Cycle and took him for a ride. "Man, talk about a drag race!" White Ranger said. As the Rangers finished off the Putties, Guitardo attacked them as he played eerie music and turned them all into rocks. "Now the Rangers can really rock!" Guitardo laughed, "Red, pink, yellow, black...," "You forgot blue!" said the Blue Ranger as he played on his sonic blaster guitar, as he fought music with music. Meanwhile, Goldar shouted, "Stop! I want to get off!" "Anything to oblige!" said The White Ranger as he ejected him off the bike as Goldar went back home. "Now to check on the others!" he said as he drove fast. The Blue Ranger was doing his best playing guitar licks, but Guitardo would strike back. Then he thought of an idea as he sang, "You can't beat a Power Ranger. The Rangers rock and rule!" "NO!" screamed Guitardo, "DON'T SING!" As as he rocked and sang, he destroyed Guitardo because he couldn't stand his singing. And when he was destroyed, the rocks turned back into Rangers. They thanked Billy for saving them and when Tommy came by and heard, he said, "Your face should be on a CD cover." "Your face should be on a Wanted poster!" Zedd screamed, "I think we both got headaches, Rita!" At the Command Center, Zordon said, "Well done, Rangers! Although it was the lamest battle, you did defeat Guitardo!" On the viewing globe, Tommy saw Josh's friends beating him up at the park. "Zordon, I got some business to take care of!" as The White Ranger teleported to the park. When he arrived, he grabbed a pair of mallets and played a tympani drum roll. "COOL!" Josh exclaimed, "The White Ranger's playing the tympani!" The White Ranger then played a tympani solo, put down the mallets, jumped over the drums, pulled some ninja moves and went to them. "Let go of him!" as the boys were stunned as they released Josh. "I'm very disappointed!" he said. "You guys should work together, not against! Playing music's cool and your friend has a good point. He plays the drums to release his anger. Instead of fighting, he takes his beatings out on a set of drums, not on a person." "Yeah, yeah," said a boy. "I suppose White Ranger sings."MBR< He snapped his fingers and sang, "White Ranger, Tiger Power. White Ranger, Tiger Power!" "Cool," said Josh. "So, is the super powerful White Ranger a lame sissy just because he can sing or play the tympani? Or am I cool and you accept me for my heroship and hidden talent?" The boys murmured cool as they made up with Josh. "That's better. How about you playing the drums while I play the tympani!" "COOL!" Josh said as he rushed to a drum set. Just then, the head of the Music Fest went over to the White Ranger. "Couldn't help overhearing your speech, you hit the nail on the head! Can I take some pictures of you playing the tympani? I got a great idea for a poster!" As Josh played the drums, The White Ranger played the tympani as the head of the Music Fest took pictures. "Josh is great on the drums," said a boy. "I can't believe the White Ranger has a hidden talent!" A few days later at the Music Fest, Adam was playing a solo on his tenor sax as they nearly finished with a song. "That was Adam on sax!" Kimberly said as the crowd cheered, "For our next number, Billy is going to sing for the first time. He'd like to sing his favorite classic 60's song." As Billy got up front, Kimberly said, "This is your big chance!" Billy jammed on the electric guitar as he sang, "You Really Got Me!" Fans cheered as Billy sang that classic Kinks tune! As the band took a break, fans were swarming over Billy for an autograph! Billy felt so cool, even though he was a rock star for only a day! Josh saw Tommy relaxing and he told him, "Guess what, my friends and I are forming a band!" "That's great! They changed their tune." "I got the White Ranger to thank! Look at this poster I got. This will encourage kids to take music lessons. My cousin's music store will boost some business!" Tommy saw the poster of the White Ranger playing the tympani with a message saying, "FEEL LIKE BEATING SOMEONE UP? DO IT ON THE DRUMS, NOT ON A PERSON." "Josh," Tommy said, "I may not be The White Ranger, may I autograph this poster?" "Sure!" as Tommy autographed his poster. That night, Billy had a weird dream as he was sleeping. He dreamed that the White Ranger was driving his Shark Cycle all over Angel Grove and he made a pitstop at the Juice Bar. When he entered, he was the Blue Ranger rockin on his guitar and singing "You Really Got Me!" Then he saw the Green Ranger pump some iron with the Pink Ranger swooning. Then, the White Ranger bench pressed 400 lbs. The Green Ranger played the drums, then the White Ranger played a tympani solo, trying to win the Pink Ranger's heart. But she left with the Blue Ranger as they drove off in the Blue Shark Cycle, stunning both the Green & White Rangers! Then Billy woke up with a smile. "Cool dream. I got to quit watching that car television commercial!"